An Eternity to Love
by GrimmFantasy
Summary: After Puck ruins Sabrina's wedding she realizes something that changes the way she sees the two men in her life, Bradley and Puck.


**Sabrina's Pov.**

I couldn't help but smile at the stinky fairy hovering in front of me. His emerald green eyes observing me, like a piece of fine art. My eyes traveled the fairy eventually landing on his face I held his gaze for what seemed like forever, until a voice behind me broke my gaze. "Get out of here vile creature, you are not welcome here," Bradley spat at Puck.

"Well I'll be, the human can speak," Puck said, "but fortunately he's not too bright."

Bradley glared at Puck, "Who are you to think you're so special, Peter Pan. I thought he wore green tights, not jeans!"

"No, Bradley don't!" I yelled but it was too late. Puck launched himself at Bradley, his wooden sword held in attack position.

"I am not Peter Pan! That guy is a wannabe that deserves a good pranking by the Trickster King!" Puck yelled at the top of his lungs. Boy that kid, I mean man, can yell. I watched in a daze has Puck and Bradley fought. Bradley with his fists and Puck with his wooden sword. They launched themselves at each other again and again, until Puck's wings clipped the crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the church and he fell to the ground groaning in pain. "Well, I guess the human may have a little more sense then I gave him credit for," Puck commented from his position on the ground.

Bradley stood over Puck in triumph, but I knew something was wrong. Puck wouldn't just give up like that unless… "Bradley get out of the way!" I yelled, just as Puck bounced up behind him and swung his little wooden sword. I screamed, as I watched the sword inch closer and closer to Bradley's neck. Then Puck laughed and lowered his sword.

"That was the best prank I've ever played!" he smiled, " you should have seen the look on your faces." "It was priceless!" I wanted to yell at the fairy and then slap him. But by the look on everyone else's faces I could tell just about everyone in the whole room wanted to slap Puck just as much as me.

I sighed and walked over to Bradley to see if he was okay, I mean I was just about to marry him. Wasn't I? Then it hit me, the lonely nights staring up at the ceiling, the time spent staring off into space, how could I have not noticed. For fifteen years there has been a hole in my life, no matter what I did nothing would fill that hole. That hole that cut through my heart like a knife, I finally knew what was missing. Puck. I stopped in mid stride and turned to look at him. The boy, I mean man, that I could never let go of. I thought Bradley would fill the hole, as deep as time itself, make me whole, but only one person could do that.

So why was I marrying a different man? I turned back to look at Bradley, but this time he wasn't that lovely man I thought I was in love with. He was a tool, a play toy that I had used to get what I truly wanted, Puck. I had used Bradley and when I got bored I threw him away.

A sob escaped me and I crumpled to the ground, burying my head in my lap. I had an eternity to live out my life, but Bradley didn't, half the people in the church didn't, almost everyone on the whole planet didn't. I had to ruin the short life of others just because of my petty needs.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, I looked up into Puck's face. He cupped my chin between his strong hands.

"I have an important question Sabrina," he said in a serious tone, "were you really going to marry that human?"

I looked up into his eyes and breathed deeply. "Even if I did it wouldn't last long, I mean he's only human. Right?" Puck smiled. I could hear people moving in the background, but I didn't care it was only me and Puck in our little world. I leaned in closer, I could feel his breath on my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then we were kissing. I felt energy course through my veins that hole that had been there only moments ago was gone. I ran my hands through his hair, smelling his sweet forest scent. At that moment I knew that I wanted to spend eternity with this man, with Puck.

When we finally broke away, I had a wild grin on my face. "Well dogface it looks like everything worked out after all," Puck said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well aren't you going to ask me to marry you?" I said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah," he said blushing, "Sabrina Grimm will you marry me." Puck got down on one knee and held out a little gold box with a ring. Inscribed on it were all the names Puck had ever called me and right smack in the middle was the name StinkPot. I laughed and hugged Puck, tears of joy ran down my cheeks as I lay in his arms.

"So, what about that answer?" he asked.

I blushed and pushed myself out of his arms, "Yes, after some careful consideration I think I'll risk it, stinky."

"Good because I don't know what I would have done if you said no," Puck laughed. I collapsed into his arms once again, tears still streaming down my face.

"You've really changed," I comment.

"Yeah, we both have," he whisper's back to me. We sit there in silence for a few moments.

"I love you, Puck," I whisper as I settle into his arm's, shutting my eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered back in a soft voice. I smiled, that was the last thing I heard before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
